Past Love
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Ever wonder what happend between Lavon and Lemon before George came back and they got engaged?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.

I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but I am. I'm surprised nobody did this already, but because beaglelover719 suggested it, I'm starting a story for Lemon and Lavon. I'm still going to continue my Wade and Zoe fics though, so now I'll just be working on three. Anyway here's what I think went on between the two, hope you like it! This is just the beginning, not a one-shot!

*****************************************************************LEMVON*************

_"I'm sorry Lemon, I just don't want to be stuck in this town for the rest of my life. I have to go, I love you."_ I thought back on the day George left me. It felt like only yesterday, even though it's really been months. He was my high school sweetheart, I thought he was _the one_, and now he's gone forever. I was thinking about the last time I saw him while I waited for my dad to meet me at the Rammer Jammer for breakfast.

"Good morning Lemon. How are you today?" the mayor Lavon asked.

"I'm doing fine, Mayor, how are you?" I asked him to be polite.

"Lemon, please, call me Lavon." He told me, sitting down at the table next to mine.

"Right, I'm sorry. Lavon, how are you?" I asked again.

"Good, good. Actually, I came over here to ask you something." He told me sheepishly.

"Well go on then, ask away." I told him. He didn't say anything at first, the suspense was killing me. What would the Mayor want to ask little old me?

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date, with me." He asked me after a few minutes passed by. His question caught me off guard. The Mayor of Bluebell was asking _me_, out on a date? I was speechless. I was about to tell him how flattered I was that he asked and decline, but I didn't.

"I'd love to." I heard myself reply. My lips were moving but I couldn't believe what they were saying. Was I ready to start dating again? I mean, what if Lavon gets sick of Bluebell too and decides to leave. I don't think I could handle that. My heart was saying no, but my head was saying yes, yes, yes!

"That's great, I'll pick you up at eight?" He said with a huge grin on his face. Maybe a date with the Mayor, I mean _Lavon, _wasn't such a bad idea after all. I needed to get out again and stop moping around. This was a good thing.

"That sounds perfect." I told him. He waved goodbye and went over to talk to the bartender Wade, just as my daddy came walking in through the doors.

"Hey pumpkin, I hope you weren't waiting to long." He said, sitting down across from me.

"Just a few minutes. How's the office?" I asked him.

"Good, I have a meeting with my lawyer later to go over Harleys will. Apparently he left his part of the practice to some doctor in New York City. I don't care what that paper says, that practice is mine now." He said bitterly.

"Don't worry daddy, I'm sure everything will work out fine." I reassured him.

"What can I get you guys?" The waitress asked, cutting off our conversation.

"I'd like some scrambled eggs and sausage, with a glass of sweet iced tea." I ordered.

"That sounds good, I'll have the same but with bacon." Daddy told her. As soon as she was gone a turned to my father and scolded him.

"What?" He asked, faking innocence.

"You know bacon is bad for your cholesterol." I told him.

"A little bit of bacon now and then won't kill me. Trust me, I'm a doctor." He joked.

"It's not funny daddy! You know it's bad for you but you continue to eat it anyway!" I shouted.

"Now, now, dear, don't make a scene." He told me. I ignored my father and looked over at the bar, sneaking a glance at Lavon. I wonder what we would do tonight on our date. Would he bring me back here, or take me some place else? Wade caught me looking and nodded at Lavon, who then looked over and waved. I quickly looked away and blushed.

"What's the mayor doing waving at you?" Daddy asked.

"Just being polite I guess." I lied. Luckily the waitress was back with our food, saving me from having to continue this conversation.

"Mm this looks good, thank you." Daddy told her, immediately going for his bacon. I gave him another look before diving into my own breakfast. We ate our food while talking about silly things like how nice the weather was. When we were finished we said our goodbyes and Daddy went back to the office. I glanced over at Lavon once more before I left, doing a double check on Wade to make sure he didn't spot me again. I could do this. It was about time I put George out of my mind and moved on. He wasn't coming back and I had to deal with that. I'd be fine without him. Who knows, maybe it was a good thing he left after all. Maybe, Lavon was _the one_. Or the next guy that came around. There was no more George. From now on I'd focus only on Lavon. He was here, and he liked me. Maybe someday I'd feel for him the way I felt about George. I left the Rammer Jammer thinking this. Tonight I had a date with Lavon. What on earth was I going to wear?

*****************************************************************LEMVON*************

I'm sorry; I had to bring Wade in it! I love his character and thought he was worth mentioning. It's still all about Lavon and Lemon though. Like it? , love it? , hate it? Please review! Thanks (:


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody really seems interested in this, myself included, so I'm going to end it after this chapter. I like Wade and Zoe a lot more so I'm going to focus on their stories.

********************************************************************LEMVON**********

I had exactly five minutes to finish getting ready before Lavon showed up. I decided to wear a nice yellow dress that wasn't too fancy but was dressed up enough to pass if need be. I finished my makeup just as the doorbell rang. I took my time to answer it even though I wanted to run and open it as soon as I heard it.

"Wow, you look great." Lavon commented.

"Thanks." I blushed. He held out his elbow so I wrapped my arm in it. He walked me to his car and opened my door for me. "Thank you." I said again.

"How are you?" He asked, pulling out the driveway.

"Good, how are you?" I smiled.

"Better now that I'm with you." He smiled back. He drove past the town sign a few minutes later.

"We aren't going to Fancy's?" I asked surprised.

"I thought you'd like to go someplace quitter, where we wouldn't stand out." He replied. A few minutes later we pulled into a park I looked at him confused, he just gestured me out of the car. He opened the trunk and pulled out a picnic basket. I smiled and chuckled.

"You made us a picnic?" I questioned pleased. He shook his head and grabbed my hand. He dragged me over to a small clearing of grass and spread out a thick blanket. Next he pulled out a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a few containers of food.

"You went all out." I noted.

"Well you know, Lavon likes to make a good first date impression." He winked.

"Lavon's doing a good job." I informed him, taking a glass of wine from him. We talked about a whole bunch of random things while we ate. What we liked, what we didn't. When we finished he packed the basket up and set it aside. We stretched out on the blanket and gazed up at the stars.

"It sure is beautiful tonight." I stated.

"Yes you are." He replied. I looked over at him gazing into his eyes. He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. He adjusted himself and moved closer, deepening it. I pulled back feeling guilty.

"Lavon, I have a confession to make." I told him.

"Shoot" He replied.

"Technically I'm still engaged." I said after waiting a few minutes. I looked away ashamed.

"Didn't George go to New York?" He questioned, pulling my chin back so I was looking at him.

"Yes, two months ago." I told him.

"Does he plan on coming back?" He asked.

"I don't think so, no." I told him honestly.

"Seems to me like things are over for you two." He said gently.

"I still love him." I added. He nodded his head and stood up, reaching for my hand to drag me up as well.

"Okay. Friends?" He asked.

"I'd like that." I smiled. He drove me back to my house and walked me to my door.

"This was nice." He said squeezing my hand. "See you around." He replied turning to leave.

"Wait." I pleaded, causing him to look back. Before I could change my mind I leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. Moving my lips against his hungrily seeking more. He opened his mouth willingly.

"What does this mean?" He asked when we pulled apart for air.

"I don't know" I replied truthfully.

"Will I see you again?" He asked hopefully.

"Is that such a good idea?" I questioned.

"Probably not." He stated.

"But we're going to anyway." I added. He smiled and caressed my cheek.

"Goodbye for now." He said before giving me one finale kiss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We had been going on like that for over a month. Sneaking out to see each other; spending long hours alone at his house. I thought about George less and less as the days went by. I don't know when it happened but I realized I was in love with Lavon. Things were going perfectly for us until one sunny afternoon I answered the door to find George there with a bag in hand.

"I couldn't do it anymore, I missed you so much." He told me before pulling me close to him and kissing me aggressively, eager to be in my arms again. I stood there shocked, unable to move.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked pulling away.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised to see you that's all." I lied, plastering on a fake smile.

"Well you're gonna have to get used to it. I'm moving back to Bluebell." He smiled squeezing me tighter.

****************************************************************LEMVON**************

So any thoughts? Please review! If someone really wants me to continue I will, if not I'm done with them.


End file.
